A program of geriatric dental research including clinical, biological, psychosocial, epidemiological and health services aspects of care for the elderly patient. Objective: To establish and improve a contextual data base concerning dental care for the elderly. Topics include but are not limited to: Utilization patterns of elderly patients; how care is financed and delivered; barriers to care; proportion of patients who are (1) well, (2) chronically ill, (3) nursing home, (4) homebound; epidemiology of dental disease; attitude toward care; dental status and quality of life; multidisciplinary approaches affecting dental treatment; interrelated medical complications affecting treatment; alternative equipment and settings for geriatric dental care; approaches and typologies of clinical judgment concerning geriatric care; dental care and self-esteem; incidence of drug induced dental disease; changes in oral mucosa; effects of drugs and disease on salivary production; root caries. Methods: Survey research designs; clinical examination; interview; histological and histochemical; cell kinetics; tissue culture; epidemiological survey; case history.